This Night Is Sparkling
by rachelstana
Summary: Finn is constantly asking Santana for just one date, but she keeps saying no.


"Come on, it's just one date," Finn said with a small shrug and a large grin.

Santana shook her head, feeling a blush rise through her cheeks and down to her chest. "I don't know… I mean, come on Finn, us dating? It sounds as stupid as Rachel losing her voice and not being able to sing.

A cocky grin fell upon his lips. "Well… That's happened before, you know."

Rolling her eyes, Santana sighed, leaning against the building. "You seriously are asking me out? After all I've done to you?"

Finn nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, I am. And San… That was, what? Four years ago? And it was high school, things have changed…" Noting the still unsure look on her face, he nudged her gently. "Obviously, I can form sentences without sounding like a complete idiot."

After a few moments of silence, Santana gave a very smell, but noticeable, nod. "Okay…"

"Okay what?"

"I'll go out with you... One date couldn't be too bad."

He hid his over accomplished grin, just putting on a simple smile to hide the need to dance from his face. "I'll pick you up at eight?"

Santana nodded again, smiling sweetly. "Eight it is… Just get me from my dorm." She then began her move her way past him, swaying her hips a bit as she walked. Finn's eyes followed her trail, only to smile a bit wider when she looked over her shoulder to wink at him.

Brittany was giggling softly, Quinn with her mastered face of 'WTF', including her eyebrows raises and her jaw dropped. "You can't be serious," Quinn finally said, leaning across the table. "You're going on a date with him?"

Santana nodded, resting her chin in her hand with an unamused expression marking her features, "Yes, a date… God, Q, I'd think you of all people would understand the Finnocence charm."

Quinn shrugged, biting her bottom lip. "I mean… I do, but still! This is Finn, Finn Hudson, the idiot who wanted to name my baby 'Drizzle' to fit in with celebrities. Are you seriously going to go on a date with a man like that?"

Brittany smiled. "I think it's cute. Besides, she needs a man in her life."

The Latina glared, clearly still in a state in which she was not one to be messed with. "Wow, thanks a lot B."

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Brittany frowned, crossing her arms over her chest when Santana just rolled her eyes.

Sighing, Quinn nudged Santana gently underneath the table. "I think what she meant is everyone is pairing off… Brittany's with Puck, I'm with-"

"Manhands."

"Okay, stop calling her that. Her hands aren't manly." The smaller blonde glared to Brittany as she erupted into more giggles, quickly biting her bottom lip to silence herself. "Point is, everyone is getting paired with someone and well… You haven't really had anyone around."

"Oh please, that's not true!"

Quinn grinned. "Yeah, it kind of is… San, you've been in your dorm most of the time, unless Brittany brings Puck to the room. Then you come and crash Rachel's and mine's time and well…"

"Santana, you need a man."

Frowning, Santana sat back into her chair. "I mean… I guess. Wait, weren't you just laughing at me for this whole date?"

Shrugging, Quinn let out a small laugh. "Yeah, because while you need a man, I can't believe you said yes to Finn."

The two blondes then burst into laughter, gripping their stomachs while the dark haired girl sitting across from them did nothing but glare. "I hate you two."

"Stop fidgeting!"

"It's hard when I have a lesbian Rupaul touching me!"

Rachel sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. "Santana Lopez, you asked for my help. And if you keep fidgeting, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands to make you stop."

Looking at her in disbelief, Santana sighed in defeat, sitting back into the chair that faced a mirror. In the reflection, she could see a giggly Quinn, instantly triggering another famous Santana glare. "Shut it, Fabray."

"Not my fault you're freaking out," Quinn said with a small shrug, standing to move and wrap her arms around Rachel's waist as she continued to work on Santana's hair. "My girl knows what she's doing."

Rachel giggled, tilting her head as she attempted to continue moving her hands through Santana's hair, struggling as she felt kisses on her neck.

Santana grimaced, shaking her head. "Quinn, seriously. Not in front of me, and especially not when your girlfriend has a fucking curling iron in her hand."

Quinn giggled, moving a hand around Rachel's waist, the other slithering under her shirt and towards her breast.

"Quinn!" Both of the girls said, only to be granted a sigh of defeat as she pulled away, laying down on Rachel's bed. "My goodness, you two are so boring. No girly gossip or anything, making this the most boring makeover ever."

Rachel rolled her eyes, looking to Santana in the mirror. "Sorry, she gets fidgety when horny," she whispered, causing the Latina to giggle softly. "I think you're done though!"

Looking at her hair and face in the mirror, she looked in surprise. Rachel hadn't made her look like some clown or completely insane, not at all. In fact, she looked rather good. Standing, Santana looked to Rachel. There was a moment of awkwardness before the Latina moved in swiftly, hugging the diva who stood in shock before Santana pulled away. "Thanks."

Rachel nodded, still in too much shock to speak.

Gathering her things, she walked towards the door, waving goodbye to the couple who she could see from the corner of her eye already lip locked as soon as she turned her back.

"You look… So amazing," Finn said as they walked down the sidewalk, still in awe of the girl next to her.

Santana chuckled, shaking her head. "You've said that about twenty times, Finn."

He shrugged, tucking his hands into his pocket. "It's just a fact that I want everyone to know as we pass them."

Shaking her head, she nudged him with her hip. "You're insane, I hope you realize." It only gained another shrug from Finn, then silence between the pair, the only sound being Santana's heels against the pavement and Finn's loud steps.

"I… I really enjoyed dinner tonight," Santana said softly, stopping in her steps to turn and face him.

Finn smiled, looking down to her, turning to face her. "I'm glad you liked it… You know, minus everything that happened."

Santana shook her head, closing her eyes as if trying to forget the memories. "I don't even want that to be what I remember."

He chuckled, gesturing to his jacket around her shoulders. "You mean like how you ruined Quinn's dress?"

"And Brittany's shoes."

"Yes and Brittany's shoes."

Santana laughed softly, looking down to the heels. They truly were ruined, at least detail wise. There would be no way anyone would get the mud stain out of them.

"Come on, let me see the dress. I doubt the stain is that bad…"

With a sigh, Santana unzipped the jacket around her, opening it to reveal a dirt plastered white dress. "I told you walking next to a street was a bad idea."

Finn smirked, tilting her head up with his finger. "You still look-"

"Amazing?" Santana attempted to finish, a knowing look on her face.

"No," Finn said with a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind Santana's ear. "Beautiful."

A heavy blush filled her cheek as Santana bit her bottom lip. "Walk me home?"

Finn nodded, taking her hand into his as they walked towards the dorms. She leaned against him, closing the jacket with her free hand, unable to contain her smile.

"So… Since I did just transfer here, how about you tell me what exactly I've missed?" Finn asked, keeping his eyes on the concrete as they walked.

"Hm…" Santana bit her bottom lip, trying to remember only the big details. "Brittany and Puck are dating… Started right after we graduated, when you left for join the army."

Finn laughed, shaking his head. "Oh god… That has to be entertaining."

Santana giggled, "You know, they're actually good for each other. Brittany keeps Puck in line and Puck helps Brittany with… Well, being Brittany."

He nodded, intertwining their fingers as they walked. "What about Rachel and Quinn? What's up with that? I saw them actually talking civilly on the way to one of my classes."

Smiling, she squeezed his hand gently. "Quinn came out as gay after freshman year of college, and well… Rachel is pretty open minded because of her dads. So, they got together. Not easily, of course… They were both really drunk and slept together."

Finn stopped in his steps for a brief moment, continuing to walk after the thought processed. "I guess I should have seen that one coming with Quinn… Well, as long as they're happy, right?"

Santana nodded, sighing sadly once they reached the dorms. "Well… This is me."

He nodded slowly, pulling away so he could face her. "Despite this date having some down points… I really want to see you again."

She bit her bottom lip, nodding with a bright smile playing on her lips. "I would really like that too…"

They stood there for a moment in silence, quiet as Santana looked to her feet.

"Santana?"

"Hm?" She asked, looking up to him.

"Would you care if I kissed you right now? Or is that too fast?"

She smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "No, not at all… I'd actually really like that."

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers gently, cupping her cheek in his hand. Instantly, she melted into the kiss, tangling her fingers into his hair. Her heart began to pound hard as their lips and tongues began to tangle, and it was almost loud enough to deafen any other outside of the moment. Almost.

"Get a room!" Puck called from the doorway with a laugh, his arms around Brittany. Quinn and Rachel were full of nothing but giggles, eyeing the pair.

Pulling away from the kiss, Santana glared at then. "Fuck you guys."

Finn smirked, kissing her forehead. "I should get going anyway… It's late and besides, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

She nodded, kissing him quickly. "Definitely…"

He smiled turning and waving over his shoulder to everyone.

Turning to the two pairs, Santana glared, walking past them. "I hate all of you."

"Wait! You have to tell us how your date went! Sanny!" Brittany called after her, trying to break free of Puck's grip.

Stopping in her ascent up the stairs, Santana looked to them, unable to contain her smile. "It was the best first date I've ever been on."

"My shoes tell a different story," Brittany said, eyeing her heels.

"San… Why do you still have Finn's jacket? What the hell did you do to my dress?" Quinn questioned, a glare falling onto her expression.

"I'll just see you all tomorrow," Santana said as she darted up the stairs in an attempt to get away from the speeding blondes who took off after her.


End file.
